


The Pen

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Teru is determined to get Kamijo's attention, and he will get it ~.^ (I suck at writing summaries)





	The Pen

**Author's Note:**

> So... here, have some KamiTeru Smut... I blame [Teru's tweet](https://twitter.com/TERUofficial/status/751739651170312192) for it, rough Translation -> _"I inadvertedly took something from Kamijo during the meeting so I went to give it back and found Lareine's band at the studio!"_  
>  And as a very mature and mentally stable adult I went and turned it into a fanfic... XD he didn't mention what it was so I made it up. I hope you enjoy the story n.n. I dedicate this to VampireHydeFTW who wanted me to write some Versailles XD

Teru looked at his reflection in the mirror one more time. He blushed noticing his short dress barely covered his thighs. He turned around, seeing how his frilly underwear poked slightly out if he barely bent forward.

He sighed as he checked his makeup, he had made an effort to look as innocent as possible. "I hope this works..." He told himself as he grabbed a silvered elegant pen that was resting on the side table.

After what he thought had been a rather awkward taxi ride he arrived at the studio, most of the lights were out; however he knew Kamijo would still be there. He walked quickly through the dark corridors finally reaching the elevator and stepping inside. His heart was pounding in his chest; he was glad that almost no one had seen him.

The young guitarist felt a rush of butterflies fill his stomach as he saw the elevator doors open on his floor, so he got out. He really hoped his plan would work. He blushed slightly remembering how that morning at the meeting with the rest of the band he had purposefully taken Kamijo's elegant pen when no one was looking. He was tired of trying to make the blond pay attention to him and failing so this was his last desperate attempt.

He tried to calm down as he walked towards the office. He had called Kamijo earlier to let him know he had accidentally taken the pen and planed on returning it later that day. Kamijo had been so happy to know he would be getting his pen back; he had thought he had lost it somewhere else. Teru had felt so guilty, however what was done was done and he had been desperate for an excuse to see Kamijo alone.

The guitarist stopped just outside Kamijo's office door trying to think straight. "Come on... It's now or never..." He told himself as he pushed the door open without knocking. "Good evening!" He said happily, however freezing as he saw that inside the office Kamijo was not alone.

He had four sets of eyes on him now, Machi smiled softly as he admired the guitarist's legs. Mayu looked at him kinda curiously while Emiru seemed to be evaluating his style.

"Are you going out somewhere?" Kamijo asked breaking the silence, trying not to look too much at the guitarist’s legs.

"Uh... Oh... I... etto..." Teru tried to say something but all his efforts were going towards keeping him standing there instead of blushing and running out the door. "I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt..." He was finally able to say.

"It's ok... I think I need some coffee..." Machi said getting up, "come on guys, let's go get some..." He told the others.

Mayu and Emiru followed Machi out of the office, Teru moved over as he once again tried not to blush due to the eyes of the three elders on his legs.

Kamijo stretched a bit on his chair. "Wow... It's kinda late..." He noticed looking at his watch.

"I... I came to return this..." Teru was finally able to say, walking towards the elder and handing him the pen.

"Oh... Thank you!" Kamijo smiled, standing up and holding the younger softly. "You didn't have to make a stop on your date to come and drop it..." Kamijo said letting Teru go. "You could have given it to me tomorrow..."

"I'm... Not going out on a date..." Teru confessed feeling his heart sink in his chest. The elder didn't even seem concerned he was going out with someone dressed like that.

Kamijo smiled. "You don't have to hide it from me... I don't think you wear that kind of clothes to sleep..."

Teru blushed. "They are comfortable..." He pouted. "I really didn't mean to interrupt..."

"It's ok... We needed a break." Kamijo said siting down once more.

"Well... I guess... I'll go home now..." Teru said sadly, turning around.

"Did you have dinner already?" Kamijo suddenly asked.

"Not yet." Teru said looking back at the elder, his hopes coming back.

"Give me 30 minutes and I'll take you to dinner?" The blonde offered.

"Sure!" Teru smiled walking out of the office and going to sit down at the waiting room. A few moments later he heard the rest of Lareine walking back to the blonde's office. At least they didn't seem to notice him there in the dark waiting room.

After a bit more than 45 minutes Kamijo finally got out of his office, bidding his farewell to the rest of his other band.

"Remember to be safe." Machi said smiling.

"I'm don't drink and drive..." Kamijo answered.

The rest of the band laughed.

"I told you... He is a bit dense..." Machi said walking away with the others.

Kamijo felt aggravated, however he was hungry and wasn't in the mood to argue. So he walked towards the waiting room turning the lights on.

Teru was curled up on the couch with his phone close to his hand. He had fallen asleep.

Kamijo sighed feeing guilty for making him wait, so he knelt in front of him. He took a moment to admire his slender figure, and just how pretty his frilly underwear was, however he decided to wake him up. "Teru-chan... Let's go..." He whispered as he caressed his hair gently.

Teru opened his eyes slowly. "Hmm?" It took him a few seconds to recognize the blond, remembering his short skirt and how much he had probably seen of his underwear. "Oh! Sorry!!" He said siting up and blushing.

"That's ok..." Kamijo smiled. "I feel like having some sushi... Or ramen..." He said as he began walking. The younger followed him suit.

They had taken a cab to one of Kamijo's favorite fancy restaurants. He had ordered some sushi while Teru had chosen ramen.

"So, how's your ramen?" Kamijo asked as he ate another piece of his roll.

"Mmm... It's really good..." Teru answered licking his lips. Maybe this wasn't the type of date he expected but at least they were having diner together.

"I'm glad..." Kamijo smiled eating some more. "So... Do you really dress that way to spend time at home?" he asked curiously.

Teru nearly chocked on his ramen. "Oh... I... I..." He stammered not sure how to answer that.

"It's ok, I won't judge you..." Kamijo smiled. "You look really good..."

Teru blushed deeply. "I just... I wanted to look pretty..." He confessed.

"You look really pretty..." Kamijo then drank some of his wine.

"Well... I wanted to look pretty for you..." Teru could feel his heart pounding in his chest once more.

Kamijo blinked a couple of times, was Teru trying to confess to him? Maybe Machi was right and he really was dense. "For... Me?" He asked.

Teru sighed. Kamijo was most likely going to reject him, so he looked down; he didn't want to cry. "I... Like you... A lot..."

Kamijo then took the younger's hand softly. "You are really beautiful..." He said, Teru looked up slowly readying himself for some excuse. "I like you too..."

"You do?" Teru asked feeling his checks blush softly.

"Yes..." Kamijo smiled. "I... Thought you just liked me as friends like... Masashi or the others..."

"No, I like you so much more than them! I'm... I'm In love with you..." The younger stammered.

Kamijo bit his lip softly. "You should have told me!" He scolded. "God... Machi is right! I must be dense..."

"Oh, you are not dense... You are just so busy..." The younger smiled. "I was afraid you'll say you didn't have time for me..."

Kamijo looked at the younger. "Well... I'm really busy, but I can try to make some time for you..."

"That's fine by me." Teru smiled.

"It's been a while since I last dated someone..." Kamijo confessed. "So... I might be a bit rusted."

"That's ok, I can lube you back!" Teru blushed deep red as he realized how that had come out.

Kamijo couldn't help it but laugh. "I thought it was going to be the other way around..." He said smiling.

"Oh... I would like that..." Teru admitted.

A while later Teru and Kamijo stumbled through the younger's door as they shared a passion fueled kiss. The blond pushed the door closed, kissing and biting softly down the younger's neck as he tried to place the lock. They had waited too long, not wanting to show affection in public.

"Hurry..." Kamijo told the younger as he noticed he was still placing the chain.

"Sorry..." Teru said as he finished.

Kamijo then pulled the younger close once more, kissing him deeply. "Mmm... You are so beautiful..."

"So are you..." Teru said as he felt the blond's hands caressing his back traveling down slowly.

The vocalist then moved towards Teru's couch, pulling Teru down with him, making him straddle him as he caressed the younger's legs while they shared some more kisses. "Do you... Happen to have condoms?" he asked somewhat awkwardly.

Teru nodded. "In the bathroom..." He admitted blushing softly.

"Great... Why don't you show me the way?" Kamijo asked, taking Teru's hand and kissing it softly.

"Sure..." Teru got up, being followed by Kamijo.

"This... Is this too soon for you?" Kamijo suddenly asked. He didn't want to push the younger or something.

"Oh... No... I actually stole your pen hoping this would happen..." Teru confessed.

"You stole my pen?!" Kamijo asked surprised.

Teru blushed as he entered his room, turning on the lights. "I'm sorry... It's ok if you want to punish me for it..." He said as he bit his lower lip.

"I just might have to do that..." Kamijo smiled.

Teru then turned on the bathroom lights. "I think you can manage..."

"I'll be right back... You better be out of that dress when I come out..." Kamijo teased pulling softly on one of Teru's hair strands to then walk into the bathroom.

Teru began to take off his dress hurriedly. Letting it fall to the floor to then turn his bedside lamps on and turn off the ceiling lights. He then climbed into his bed and sat by the pillows, crossing his legs for a bit of modesty; he was rock hard just thinking he'll finally get Kamijo in every way he had wanted him for the last few years.

Kamijo had checked the medicines cabinet finding a brand new pack of condoms, so he checked the expiry date making sure they were good then taking what looked like lube while accidentally knocking a small pouch out. He grabbed it but then let it fall as he felt it vibrate. After a few seconds he grabbed it back and opened it, finding a small vibrator inside. It had probably got turned on by the fall, so he picked it and turned it off; it was a rather cute pink bunny. "This will be useful..." He thought smiling as he took what he needed and headed back to the bedroom.

Teru smiled as he saw Kamijo come out of the bathroom.

Kamijo then took of his jacket, placing it with the rest of the things by the edge of the bed. “I see you are quite a kinky little bunny…” he said teasingly as he began undoing his shirt buttons.

Teru bit his lower lip as he saw the shirt fall down. “Do you need help?” he asked, he was dying to touch him.

“Maybe… these jeans are too tight at the moment…” Kamijo said, looking into the younger’s eyes.

The guitarist didn’t need any further invitation, moving towards the blond, kissing him once more as he removed his belt and helped him out of the jeans, not missing the chance to slide his hand down Kamijo’s groin, earning a moan from him.

“Just as I thought…” Kamijo said then pushing Teru softly down the mattress. “You like to misbehave…” he then caressed the younger’s chest, moving his lips down his nipples; biting them too.

“Kamijo!” Teru moaned beneath the elder, he could feel his underwear beginning to get wet.

The blond then took his hand down the younger’s underwear, caressing his manhood. “Mmm… I think we need to get you out of these before they get wet…” he said sliding Teru’s underwear down his legs.

The younger then spread his legs for the elder, he couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted him already; however Kamijo had other plans. So he picked the lube, applying some to his fingers and settling between Teru’s legs. “Are you ready for me?” he asked as he began teasing the guitarist’s entrance with the tip of his fingers.

“I am… please, I want you." Teru requested looking intently into his eyes.

Kamijo then slid one of his fingers into the guitarist’s eager body, earning a small moan from him; he began moving his finger in and out slowly, seeing the younger’s manhood leak slightly. “You are so hard…” he commented placing a second finger into Teru’s body.

“You made me this hard…” Teru complained pouting; the blonde really was taking his time.

“Oh, don’t worry… I’ll take care of you…” Kamijo smiled finally adding a third finger, still moving them slowly in and out, searching for that sweet spot inside of the guitarist.

“Ah, Kamijo!” Teru moaned closing his eyes, he had found it.

The blond then removed his fingers, taking a condom however puzzling Teru when he placed it by his side instead of putting it on, but then he felt a familiar vibration right beneath his scrotum.

“Ah!! Please!!” Teru moaned feeling his manhood stiffen even more.

“Please what?” Kamijo asked, moving the vibrator in soft circles.

“Don’t tease me!” Teru requested, taking one of his hands to his manhood. However the blond didn’t allow it.

“Oh no… I told you I was going to punish you… didn’t I?” Kamijo reminded him.

Teru looked at him a bit surprised. “So you won’t let me cum?”

“Au contraire ma chérie…” Kamijo said in french, making Teru blush despite he didn’t know what that meant. He then moved down, taking the younger’s manhood with his lips, sucking him softly as he increased the vibrator’s speed.

“Oh!” Teru closed his eyes as he felt the elder sucking on him now, that along the vibrations were working him up quite fast. If this was what Kamijo meant by punishment he was loving it. “Yes…”

Kamijo moved even faster, taking the vibrator towards Teru’s entrance; feeling how it seemed to spasm slightly at the sensations.

“I’m… ah!!” Teru nearly screamed as he felt the elder increasing the strength of his suction. “Kamijo… please… I can’t…” he warned feeling his legs tremble, attempting to push the blond away. However he did not allow it and a few seconds later Teru had filled his mouth with his seed.

“You taste so sweet…” Kamijo licked his lips, then whipping them with his thumb as he turned the vibrator off. “I think now you are ready for me…” he said finally taking the condom and putting it on. He added a few more lube on himself as he positioned between the guitarist’s legs, placing them on his shoulders.

Teru blushed seeing how Kamijo accommodated him so effortlessly. “You don’t seem rusted at all…” he said still breathless.

Kamijo laughed softly. “I’m glad…” he said as he pushed his length inside the other.

“Oh…” Teru moaned as he felt the elder stretch his body even more. “It’s… so hard…”

Kamijo gave a few moments for Teru to adjust, then beginning a slow pace on him. “It’s your fault for parading on such a short dress into my office…”

“Ah… you… barely even saw me…” Teru complained blushing softly as he felt how Kamijo reached all of his sensitive spots.

“You are lucky I wasn’t alone…” Kamijo stated, getting closer to the guitarist’s neck and biting down softly on it. “I was so envious of whoever had gotten you to dress like that for them…” he confessed as he began increasing his pace. “I wanted to ravish you right there on my desk…”

Teru moaned harder at the thought. “You… could have done it…”

“I might have to do it one day…” Kamijo admitted breathless, increasing his pace even more, “mmm… you are so tight…”

“Kamijo!” Teru moaned as he felt the elder hit his prostate over and over again. His lower belly tightened by the second.

“Teru!” Kamijo then increased his speed to his maximum, taking what he needed now, sensing how the younger’s body tightened around him, until he could no longer feel anything else; pleasure washing over his body as his seed filled the barrier between their bodies, barely registering he increase of wetness over his belly, signaling the younger had reached his peak too.

After a while, the lights were off and Teru was resting his head on the elder’s chest. Listening to his heart beat as he was cradled by his arms. He felt really happy his plan had worked.

“You know… I thought you didn't like my dress…” Teru looked up at the elder.

“Oh, I loved it… I just couldn’t let the others see it… they would have never shut up about it…” Kamijo said.

“Why?” Teru asked curiously.

“Like I said… it’s been a while since I’ve dated anyone. The guys seem to think it’s because I can’t get a date…” Kamijo admitted rolling his eyes. “I’m sure Machi would have tried to set me up with you or something… besides; I thought you were seeing someone already…”

Teru laughed softly. “I’m not that close to anyone… who could I be dating?”

“I don’t know… Masashi?” Kamijo asked.

“You seem to have a thing for me and Masashi together…” Teru teased.

“I don’t!” Kamijo complained. “Why would you say that?”

“It’s the second time you mention him as close to me…” Teru smiled caressing Kamijo’s face.

“Well… you two would look good together for esthetical purposes…” Kamijo admitted looking away.

“How about you and me?” Teru asked. “I think we look better together for whatever the purpose…”

Kamijo smiled looking back at the guitarist. “I think so too…”

Teru then got closer, kissing Kamijo’s lips softly. “I love you…” he whispered. “I’m so gonna make you fall in love with me…”

“You might not need to do that…” Kamijo said kissing him back. “I love you too…”

The end.


End file.
